Asgard's Hope
by KathyRose188
Summary: With the arrival of the trio ( Darcy, Jane and Erik) on Asgard an urgent message is received. With the arangements of them staying permanently on Asgard Loki is forced to act and within time he decides to keep the young mortal company. With a war raging upon Asgard Loki fights to keep everything he holds dear.
1. Loki's Moment of weakness

Prologue- Asgard (before thor)

Loki's POV

It was dark. Too dark. I sigh a deep sigh. Life was becoming hard to bare.

I hate and yet love the days where wars are placed at my feet.

Thor always triumphs and takes all the glory.

All i wish for is_ appreciation, someone to care._

_That day will never come. _

_Who could love the God of Mischief and Lies?_

_I shake my head sadly; from this day forward I shall no longer say Thor is my brother._

_From this day forward I have chosen my place. _

_From this day forward I am evil._

_I raise my hands towards the sky, which turns horribly darker. _

_No stars could be seen. _

_This is not the end; this is only just the beginning..._


	2. Darcy's Best Day Ever

_March_ 3rd_ 2014 9 am _

_Darcy's POV_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm buzzing loudly. I flipped open my phone to realise it's a MONDAY! Already this day is much worse than I could have thought. Although not as bad as when I tazered Thor 3 years ago. I chuckled to myself whilst in thought…_Now that was funny. _ Jane hasn't been her usual self since the Dark Elves tried to link all nine realms together. It's been 6 months since Thor went back to Asgard. What with Loki's death and all.

I shuffled out of bed and went into the kitchen where Jane was making breakfast. "Morning" I said with a grin. Jane turned around and smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes. Sometimes I envy the fact she had a God boyfriend and me? I'm single my last relationship didn't go well. But today I didn't envy Jane; who wants a boyfriend that is always away and gone for long periods of time? I am lucky that no one has grabbed my heart. i would rather my heart be filled by friends than have it broken out of love.

"Darcy" _did someone just say my name? _"Darcy, EARTH TO DARCY!" Jane shouted waving a hand in my face. I quickly shook my head to make sure i am back in reality. " Sorry Jane just in deep thought...what didya want?" I said sheepishly. " S.H.I.E.L.D need our help, apparently there has been a wormhole in New Mexico" Jane whispered. _OMG Thor is comming oh this is great! Jane is gunna be happy again YES! _" uhh Darcy it isn't from Asgard" Jane said worridly as if she could read my thoughts.

I nod, to shocked to speak. I quickly change into suitable clothes and dash out the door dragging a horrified Jane with me. Once we are at the Avengers Tower, everything falls into place. People running in terror, screaming. All i had to do was look up and there it was. A message in the sky. A message created by magic.

_On the seventh day,_

_Earth shall fall._

"Short and sweet..._nice" _was all i could say whilst i stared in wide eyed shock. I was worried Erik was no where to be seen it could be that our so called thor luck has ran out wouldn't surprise me. I had the hudge urge to post the warning on facebook; that social networking site will be the death of me. As i entered the Avengers tower i looked around the room to find Captain America searching for someone. Even though it was the end of the world i am still wondering _why can't I get a guy whoose that hot._ I shake my head sadly, _Darce focus end of world happening. _ With Jane right in front of me we walked up towards CA. _Wait a sec Darce shouldn't he be outside...helping people? _I walked with caution until his eyes caught mine. My breath stopped _wait is that a hint of green in thoose eyes? _ " JANE STOP" I shouted i knew exactly who this was and he wasn't gunna fool turned looking rather confused well i would be too. " What Darcy the end of the world is comming so why are you telling me to stop? "she shook her head "I need to help". _Darce think she's gunna get herself killed! _"That isn't Captain America, Jane" i said trying to keep my tone calm. Jane just looked even more confused but whilst she was looking at me a man appeared. I looked him up and down _hmmm nice...bit tooo green though for my liking. _ "Hello mortals" the stranger said in a rather rough bad boy voice. _God I need air...is it getting hot in here? _Nope your good. Jane jumped and stared in wide eyed shock "LOKI" she screeched, i could see her temper rising. _World War 3 is on my hands _" uhh...your Loki... the doosh that decided to take over Earth?" i mumbled _urgh I could have done better than that_. His face shifted to a mischevous smile "I have no business with you, I had to come to this pitiful _Earth_..that you call it, I am here with _My brother. AllFarther's orders."._

I would have said what an arse Loki is but thats when Thor came strolling in from the lab and Jane running to him. " Jeez get a room" I shouted _ they didn't have shove their lovelife in my face..did they? _I saw Loki nod in agreement. After a few moments of Thor and Jane snogging right in front of me they shuffled apart and tried to compose myself. " Darcy is right, the niine realms are in danger. To Asgard?" Thor boomed filling the room as he usually did. _I get to go to Asgard best day ever...even though it's the end of the world_. We all nodded in agreement, grabbed each others arms. "Heimdall" Thor shouted. Within seconds we were all transported by this strange beam and landed in this hudge golden sphered room. The next sound I heard from a loud voice " Welcome to Asgard"

**Wait until next time…this is my first fanfic and I want to get it right so all feedback is wanted. **


End file.
